Hell: The New Age
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: This is the new age for Hell... ::AU:: ..complete..
1. Prologue: Telling a Story

**Hell: The New Age**  
Prologue  
**Telling a Story...**  
by Cynthia Taz 

* * *

Summary:  
**- This is the new age for Hell... (okay, super suck at summary...) **  
Disclaimer:  
**- All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.  
- Some of the ideas and characters in this story are based on the comic 'Lucifer', which belongs to Mike Carey and Vertigo. **

Notes:  
**- If u have read my other fic 'Sinner', u will find that they're actually quite similar... yes, this is actually one of the 'draft' that i wrote in attempt to crossover with comic 'Lucifer' - the same one that led to the story 'Sinner'. i'm not a good writer, and i hate wasting my ideas... hence a new story called 'Hell'...  
- If u're worried reading this fic may spoil u for 'Sinner', well, u may want to read this first: 'Hell' is shorter than 'Sinner' in whole, even the two universe is somehow similar... and this will probably be finished way before 'Sinner' (the plot of the story is not the same though, so don't worry... the only thing that may spoil u is Willow's new identity in 'Sinner'. **

* * *

Prologue

**Telling a Story**

_It is a story about Hell..._

God created Heaven.

Then angels, based on the image of God, and as servants of God.

Then Earth.

Then mortals, based on the image of God, and as the children of God.

Then first born of mortals, Adam, and second born, Eve, sinned themselves and were cast out of Heaven... to Earth.

Then first born of angels, the perfect Lucifer, along with half of his brothers and sisters, sinned themselves and were cast out of Heaven... and Earth... to the void below...

And Hell was born.

...

It was a punishment.

For those sinned to be delivered to the chain of darkness - Hell.

Yet, Hell accreted around them... around him, the perfect Lucifer.

System created. Hell becomes a new correction facility for mortals who had sinned themselves, for their souls to be delivered to this new darkness and redeem... until one day when God gives them a second chance - either to reborn as mortal again or to receive their final place in Heaven.

God gave Lucifer the Key of Hellegat, the one key that allows direct route from Hell to Heaven, one key that allows the totally isolation of Hell from Earth, one key that represent absolute power in Hell.

Lucifer became the ruler of Hell.

...

Demons lived under the system that was developed in Hell - the House of Lords created, and Perfect Lucifer became Lord Lucifer.

Every Lord has his/her own land. Sinned souls from Earth are assigned and delivered via the ruler of Hell to different Lords - their sole existence is to punish the sinned souls - until such time these souls are allowed to be free.

Souls become the currency in Hell.

...

But Lord Lucifer was bored.

Bored out of his mind as he had been the ruler of Hell for thousands and thousands of years...

Until a new angel arrived.

...

She was a new born angel.

Unlike other newborns, she left Heaven before God assigned her a guide and taught her the ways of angel.

She left, not because she had sinned, but because she was confused... she was angry...

Because God refused to give her straight answers.

She claimed Hell as her new home.

...

The new angel became Lucifer's new attraction.

New game.

New assignment.

This new born angel becomes the his friend, just as she had become the new hope of the demon lords... hope of that one day they did not have to live in the darkness, but in heaven where they do not belong.

But once the new born angel grew up, Lucifer got bored again...

So, he retired.

And the new born angel left with him...

And hope turned into anger.

...

God sent three angels to Hell, two as rulers and one as the right-hand.

They were the outsider... and so Hell hated them.

And so chaos descended onto the darkness...

...

And so, the story beings.

...

* * *


	2. Tara : Gray Wings : Lord Tara

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 1   
**Tara : Gray Wings : Lord Tara**   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue.

* * *

_

-- She is a white wings' angel... with a gray feather. -- 

_

* * *

...

Playground, Adam's Garden, Heaven : A long long time ago 

_ Tara, along with a groups of young angels, playing and chatting happily in the playground. Their laughter filled the air; sun shinning down towards their pure white wings, making everything looked brighter. _

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Tara, out of curious, followed the others' glace towards the entrance. A small redhead, looked a bit younger than Tara herself, was standing there, her green orbs focusing on the black haired boy on the other side of the playground. 

The redhead opened her mouth, as if wanting to say something, but stopped when the boy turned away. Tara watched quietly as the redhead slowly turned, her shoulder dropped, defeated, and made her way out of the crowded garden. 

The last thing Tara saw was pair of gray wings flapping under the sunlight. 

...

Balcony, Tower of Rule, Hell : A long time ago 

_ Tara sat on the sun chair on the balcony on top of the Tower of Rule, waiting patiently as her guide talked to Lord Lucifer, the ruler sent by the Lord of Host to govern Hell. It was Tara's first visit to Hell, and so far, nothing was the same as she had imagined. Instead of sea of fire and pain like she had heard from the mortals on Earth, or land of demons like her friends had believed, the area was covered by green - at least from what she could see on top of the highest building in Hell. _

Suddenly, noises of wings flapping in the air got Tara's attention. The angel turned, and found herself staring at a redhead angel who had just landed on the balcony. It wasn't her long red hair that caught her eyes, nor her pale skin, nor her sparking green orbs, nor her black leather pants... but the large gray wings behind her back and the red blood stains on her pure white shirt that distinguished her from everything Tara had ever seen. The redhead girl stared at Tara for a moment, before making her way into the tower. 

Tara stood there, her eyes focusing on the entrance the redhead had just disappeared into. Suddenly, her attention was drawn from the entrance to something red on the floor. She took a step forward and bent down, and found herself staring at a feather - a drop of blood stained its desolate gray. Without thinking, she picked it up, and put it under her purified robe. 

...

Altar, Tower of Rule, Hell : Present 

Lord Tara stared the gray feather held in between her figures, her mind half focusing on the only voice in the altar. She was sitting on her throne next to Lord Buffy's, the other ruler of Hell. The voice belonged to Lord Giles, a servant or a 'co-worker' as Tara had preferred, who was standing in front of them, giving them the latest report on the progress of wars that had started between the demon Lords ever since the pervious ruler had 'retired'. 

Tara torn her attention from the feather towards Buffy, and couldn't help but smiled a bit at the familiar frown on the angel's face - the one that plastered on Buffy's face whenever she was listening to what she called: 'non-angel's' English. 

Giles paused as he recognized the frown on Buffy's face. "Lord Buffy?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you following what I had said?" 

"You have to ask?" Buffy sighed. "When the Lord of Hosts told us to take the throne he never mentioned anything about this chaos." She looked around. "Where's Xander anyway?" 

"Mr. Alex-" Giles halted when he saw Buffy raised an eyebrow. "**Xander** said he would be back in an hour. I believe he said he wanted to 'go loosen up a bit'." 

"Loosen up my ass." It was Tara's turn to raise an eyebrow. "He is boring to death. So am I. Please tell me again why can't we just go and slay all their demon asses." 

"Because this will upset the balance." Tara reasoned. "Remember Glory? The one who had been banished to Earth before Lord Lucifer took control? How many chaos she had created in the mortal world?" 

"Don't remind me that selfish son of bitch." Tara raised her other eyebrow. "I bet there will be much less trouble if not for him." 

"Buffy..." Tara turned towards Giles. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" 

Giles nodded. "Of course. I'll be in the library." He replied before disappearing from the altar. 

Tara followed as Buffy stood and made her way towards the balcony. "Lord Lucifer did take good care of Hell during his time-" 

"Good care?" Buffy spun and faced Tara. "You call this 'good care'? How many wars have started since he left? How many demons and souls had got destroyed since he," Buffy held up her figures, coding. "'Retired'? He abandoned his duty! The job Lord of Hosts assigned to him! And now we have to clean up his mess!" 

"Are you angry with him, or at the fact that you couldn't seem to find a way to stop all these?" 

Buffy opened her mouth but no words came out. After a moment, she sighed. "I'm so gonna kick your ass if you're not my friend." 

Tara smiled. "Thank you for your kindness Lord Buffy." She teased. 

"Yeah yeah." Buffy waved her hand. "But what can we do now? I mean, we can't just let this continue." 

"We can ask Lord L-" 

"Don't finish that." Buffy warned. "Asking Lucifer for help? Over my dead wings." 

Tara thought for a moment. "Well, there are others we could ask. Lord Giles did say that Lord Lucifer had quite number of alliances during his time. May be we should contact them?" 

"Like Lord Faith and Lord Daniel?" Buffy frowned. "They had made it clear that they would care less unless it concerns their land. Besides, do you really think making alliance will help? After all, **we** are the rulers." 

"As long as we don't have the key of Hellegat, the demon lords wouldn't accept us as rulers. We don't even know half of the situations here. Remember when you first heard about Hell? You thought there was nothing except fire and demons. And when I told you it is nothing like that, you just looked at me like I'm crazy." 

"You **are** crazy. Look at the feather you have kept for all these years. Buffy pointed at the gray feather in Tara's hand and giggled. "Though I can't really think of anyone who may be able help us. I mean, Giles' okay, but he can't really help much."

"He has his own concerns." Tara said softly. "Between us and as a member of the House of Lords, he has tons to worry about." She paused. "Though Lord Giles did mention one name... Lord Willow." 

"Who is she? Another demon lord?" 

"An angel. She worked with Lord Lucifer during his time. According to Lord Giles she had earned quite a few supports and respects here. She even had a seat in the House even though she wasn't a peer and she didn't own any land, as far as I know." 

"Well, if Giles said so... should we send her a word?" 

Tara smiled warmly at Buffy. "I'll take care of it." She said, before turning her attention back towards the gray feather in her hand.

...

* * *


	3. Lord Lucifer : Mazikeen : Lord Willow

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 2   
**Lord Lucifer : Mazikeen : Lord Willow**   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue.

* * *

_

-- Angel... with a cell phone. -- 

_

* * *

...

"Please tell me again why we're here." Xander whined as he followed Tara walking down the busy night street of Los Angeles. The angels were wearing common clothes instead of her pure white robe or his shiny armor; their wings well shielded from the eyes of mortals. 

"Because Lord Willow is here." Tara said simply. 

Tara's simple answer could not satisfy Xander though. "But that still doesn't explain why we're heading for Lucifer's." The blond halted and turned towards her friend. "I heard you asking Giles for Lucifer's address." 

Tara sighed. "Lord Willow followed Lord Lucifer to Earth after his retirement. Only he knows where Lord Willow is. Besides, I got a feeling that we'll still have to ask Lord Lucifer if we want any help from Lord Willow." 

"Buffy's not gonna like it. You do know that, right?" 

"That's why I didn't tell her about it. And you will not either." Tara said, and walked into a high-class restaurant called 'Lux' with Xander right behind. 

"Sorry. Ma'am. Sir." A waiter stopped the two when they stepped inside the restaurant. "Formal dress only." 

Xander looked down at his own t-shirt and jeans, and then Tara's sunflower t-shirt and red fluffy dress. "It isn't formal enough?" He joked. 

"We're actually looking for your employer. Would you mind sending a word to him for us?" Tara asked, ignoring the remark from Xander. 

The waiter eyed the two for a moment, before picking up the phone on the stand nearby and made a call. Seconds later, he put down the phone. "This way, please." He said, and the two of them followed him into the restaurant. 

Tara and Xander sat on a table at the side of the restaurant as the waiter handed them two menus. Tara smiled and shook her head, while Xander took the menu and started ordering away. Tara frowned at him. "What? I always enjoy mortal food. You know that." 

"We're here to work, remember?" Tara sighed when she saw Xander's puppy eyes. "Fine. But we will be leaving once we finish our business here." 

"No problemo."

...

After six main courses and two deserts for Xander, a waitress showed up at their table. "Would you like some more wine, Sir? Ma'am?" 

"No thank you." Tara answered. "I think **Xander** had enough already." She narrowed her eyes at Xander for a second before turning towards the waitress. "We would really like to speak with your employer, and we will wait until he is here." The waitress merely nodded and left. 

Xander sighed and looked around. "Everyone has left." 

"I think the restaurant is supposed to be closed an hour ago." 

"Can't blame us that Lucifer didn't show up." Xander shrugged. "How long do we have to wait anyway?" 

"'Til the end of the world." 

"Always the patient one." A third voice appeared from behind Xander. The black haired angel turned, and found himself staring at a tall blond with golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo, his one hand holding a cigar while the other hidden inside the pocket of his trousers. "Long time no see Tara." He nodded. "Or should I say, Lord Tara?" 

"Lord Lucifer." Tara stood and nodded. "A long time." 

The two of them sat down again, and Xander watched as a woman with a half iron mask appeared from behind. "Mazikeen, would you mind bring us a bottle of red wine?" 

"Thank you Lord Lucifer. But we are here for business." Tara said before Mazikeen turned away. Lucifer nodded, and Mazikeen took a step back and waited at the back. 

"Do imagine, having the new Lord of Hell enjoying dinner in my small restaurant." Lucifer commented, the small smirk on his face never left. "And you must be Alexander." He turned towards Xander. 

"Xander. Just Xander." Xander said with a deep frown on his face. "So you're the infamous Lord Lucifer Morningstar, the Prince of East." 

"Only Lucifer Morningstar." Lucifer replied. 

"So how's retirement?" Xander raised an eyebrow. 

"Restful." Lucifer smirked again. 

Before Xander could make another remark, Tara cut in. "As I said, we're here for business. You may have heard that there are some... troubles... since your retirement." 

"Oh?" 

"I do understand that you have retired, and we wouldn't want to disturb your... rest. We are merely hoping that you would be kind enough to tell us where to find Lord Willow," Tara paused, looked into Lucifer's eyes. "And the Key of Hellegat." 

"As you can see, the Key of Hellegat is no longer in my possession." Lucifer answered. "The situation regarding it is no longer my concern." 

Xander opened his month, but Tara quickly kicked him under the table, earning her an 'ohh' from Xander. "I see." Tara said. "Is there anyway we could contact Lord Willow? From my understanding she had accomplished you to Earth when you retired." 

"Indeed." Lucifer said, taking a drig of his cigar. "You wish for help from her?" 

"Yes. If there's a problem-" 

Lucifer smirked... again. "It is Lord Willow's place to decide, Lord Tara. I may be one of her trusted friends, but she makes her own decision, as am I." Lucifer stood. "Mazikeen?" The woman with half iron mask took a step forward. "Please escort Lord Tara and Mr. Alexander to Lord Willow's place." Mazikeen nodded. Lucifer gave Tara a small brow and left without another word. 

"Xander! Call me Xander!" Xander shouted from behind Lucifer. Tara sighed, and followed Mazikeen out of the restaurant.

...

"So... how did you end up in Hell?" Tara sighed as she heard Xander once again trying to make a conversation with Mazikeen, who was driving them towards Lord Willow's place. 

Tara recalled the first and only time she had met Mazikeen was when she was following her guide to Hell looking for Lord Lucifer. The woman hadn't aged or changed in anyway... except for her clothes. She remembered seeing her wearing a whole set of armor, half of her face hidden under the iron mask while the other under a blank expression. She had wondered if the woman could look less cold without the armor. Now, obviously, the woman wouldn't look kind even if she was wearing a hello kitty t-shirt. "Won't humans look at your curiously? I mean, you're wearing a half mask..." 

"We're here." The woman suddenly said. Tara and Xander looked out of the window of the car, and found themselves staring at an old run-down building in the alley in the middle of the city. Mazikeen stepped out of the car and opened the door for Tara and Xander. 

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Xander remarked, once again. "I mean, this place is trashed." 

"Lord Willow lives here." Mazikeen said quietly. She walked into the building and Tara and Xander quickly followed. They descended to the basement and stopped in front of the only closed door. The other doors were either broken or opened, and the whole building seemed to have been abandoned for quite some time. Mazikeen knocked on the door twice before opening it without the need of key. 

The two followed Mazikeen into the apartment. The apartment was almost empty, with only a quilt lying flat on the dirty floor. A figure was sitting on it, its face hidden in the shadow, only the hands that were knitting a long scarf could be seen from the weak light through the opened door. 

"Who are our guests, Mazikeen?" The figure asked, never once stopped the knitting. 

"Lord Tara the Cherub and Alexander the Throne." 

"Xander." Xander said, annoyed. "Call me Xander." 

Mazikeen ignored him. "My Lord asked me to escort them to you, Lord Willow." 

"I see." The figure put her knit kit away before addressing Mazikeen. "Thank you Mazikeen. You may go now." Mazikeen nodded and left. 

The figure stood, and took a step into the light. Tara gasped. Lord Willow was nothing like those angels Tara had seen for all these years. Her skin was pale against her blood red hair, her green eyes sparking under the dim light, her red thin lips opened slightly as if begging for a kiss (from Tara's point of views anyway). There was an aura of power surrounding this elf like angel, even though her torso was slim and looked physically weak. "How may I help?" She asked. 

"Willow?" Xander's eyes widened as she saw the face of Lord Willow. "'My Willow' Willow?" 

"'My Willow'?" Tara frowned, even though her eyes still refused to look away from the redhead. 

Lord Willow laughed. "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit, Alexander. Though I haven't been 'your Willow' for years now, haven't I?" 

"No... you can't..." Xander frowned. "I mean... no... I... how?" 

"It is not time for reunion though." Willow ignored the shock expression on Xander's face, and turned towards Tara. "Lord Tara?" 

"H-h-hi." Tara felt her face started to flash as Willow's eyes focused on her. She took a deep breath, desperate to calm herself. 

"You wish to discuss with me about what is happening in Hell, I assume?" Willow asked. Tara nodded. "Alexander," she turned towards Xander again. "Would you be kind enough to give us a moment?" 

Xander blinked. "Wha- I- wah?" 

"You want me to spill it out?" Willow raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appeared on her elf like face. "I don't trust you, Alexander the Throne. There are very few that I trusted, and you are certainly **not** one of them." 

Xander opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Hurt written all over his face. "I'll wait outside." He whispered, and left the apartment. 

Tara turned towards Willow. "L-lord Willow, I assure you that Xander means you no harm-" 

"What make you think I trust you, Lord Tara?" Tara froze as she heard the cold words spilled out from Willow's mouth. "As I said, there are very few that I trust. Lord Lucifer may trust you enough to wish me for assisting you, but that doesn't mean I trust you." 

"He a-asked you?" Tara frowned. "But how-" 

"He won't ask Mazikeen to bring you to me if he didn't want me to help. Besides," Willow took out a small cell phone from her pocket. "Being a light-brighter doesn't mean he should miss out the science technology of mortal." 

"Oh."

...

* * *


	4. Past : Xander : Tainted Wings

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 3   
**Past : Xander : Tainted Wings**

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue.

* * *

_

-- Who said there is no discrimination in Heaven? -- 

_

* * *

...

Playground, Adam's Garden, Heaven : A long long long long long time ago 

_ Xander slowly walked around the Adam's Garden, the place where young angels lived until being introduced to an adult angel and started their journey and at last, accepting a position under the Lord of Hosts. It was the forth year Xander had been in this little heaven, and even though he had enjoyed every moment of it, he wished nothing but to be old enough to start his journey. _

When he walked passed a huge Willow tree in the garden, he saw a younger redhead sitting there, talking to a flower under it. Out of curious, he walked towards the girl. "Hey." 

The redhead girl looked up, her green eyes looking at Xander with the same curiosity in them. "Hello." 

"My name is Xander." 

The girl giggled. "Xander?" 

"Well, it used to be Alexander, but I like Xander better." Xander gave the girl a goofy smile. "What about you? What's your name?" 

"Willow." 

...

Vision Tower, Adam's Garden, Heaven : A long long long long time ago 

...

_ Willow sat at the edge of the Vision Tower with her best friend lying by her side, looking down at the mortal world. "Xander... you know I love you, right?" _

"I know." Xander replied, his eyes closed, enjoying the sunlight. "I love you too. You're my Willow." 

Willow smiled sadly. "Xander... I..." She took a deep breath. "My wings... are tainted." 

Xander's eyes slapped open. He sat up, and stared at his best friend. "W-what?" 

"I found a gray feather..." Willow looked down at her lap, her eyes filled with tears. "I have asked the elders. They said I'm one of those..." She trailed off. 

"Oh." Xander said, his eyes slowly looked down. "I'm sorry." 

"But you still gonna be my friend, right?" Willow turned towards her friend, pleading quietly. 

Xander thought for a moment, before turning back towards Willow. "Friends." He smiled, and she followed. 

...

Playground, Adam's Garden, Heaven : A long long long time ago 

_ "Wow. I never thought I'll see one." _

"What? What?" Xander followed his friend Jess's sight towards the entrance of the playground. Willow was standing there, looking at him. "Oh." 

"Tainted angel... I can't believe there's one in here." Another other young angel, Joey said. 

"Cordy said they are not pure. That's why their wings aren't white. They are supposed to be a servant or something." Jess frowned. 

"Just stay away from them." Joey said seriously. "They may taint your wings too." 

Xander only half listening to what his friends said as his eyes stared back sadly at his once best friend. Since her feather had turned gray no one in the Adam's Garden was willing to play with her, or even got close to her. There weren't many angels with non-white wings around, and many rumors had surrounded those like Willow. Most angels had believed that those without white wings weren't pure. They were corrupted. Wretched. The worst of the worst. 

"You're not her friend, are you?" Jess asked suddenly. "She is staring at you." 

"Of course not." Xander answered just a bit too quickly. 

"May be she want to curse him!" Jess eyes' widened. "She's walking towards us!" 

"RUN!" Joey shouted, and immediately took off with Jess. 

Xander stood there for a moment, his eyes still staring at Willow. Willow stopped mid-track, looking at him with fear and sadness filled her eyes. Xander dropped his head, before taking off after his friends, leaving Willow there, alone.

...

Guidance Tower, Adam's Garden, Heaven : A long long time ago 

_ "Wait here. Your guide will be here in a moment." Elder Mary said as she moved towards the door. _

"Elder Mary?" Mary stopped and turned around. "I was just wondering... do you... do you know... any tainted angel around here?" 

Mary cocked her head a bit. "Tainted angel? You mean angel with non-white wings?" She paused and smiled sadly. "The one with gray wings?" 

Xander nodded quietly. "I haven't seen her around for quite some time..." 

"She is... around." 

"Will I get a chance to see her before I leave?" 

Elder Mary took a step towards Xander, and put her hand on his tensed shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"No." Xander shook his head and put on a brave smile, even though sadness lurked through his eyes. "I was just wondering. That's me. Wondering. All the time." 

"You'll see her again if it meant to be."

...

Earth : A long time ago 

_ "So this is Earth." Xander looked around the small park in the middle of a mortal city. _

"Look interesting, isn't it?" Xander's guide said. "Feels like being back in the Adam's Garden again?" 

"A bit." Xander smiled, and the two of them slowly walked down the path. "There's never an adult in the Adam's Garden though. The Elders only stay in the Guidance Tower." 

"It is because we don't see the needs of protecting youth in Adam's Garden. Good thing that it is located in Heaven." His guide paused when Xander halted, his eyes focusing on a group of young kids laughing at a little girl who was wearing some old, un-fit clothes. "Humans love to past judgment to others, by their own believes and their perception." He paused. "So are angels. There are no borders for discrimination, or any other kinds of judgments and emotions. Remember that." 

Xander nodded quietly.

...

Tower of Rule, Hell : Present 

"You know her?" Tara asked when they arrived back to the Tower of Rule. 

Xander nodded quietly. "We... we met in the Adam's Garden." 

"She seems..." Tara paused. "You didn't bully her back then, did you?" She joked and smiled, but then frowned when she saw the look on Xander's face. 

"I... she..." 

"Xander?" 

The black haired angel slowly looked away. "She's... tainted." 

Tara paused for a long moment before she could finally get a word out. "Oh."

...

* * *


	5. Hell : Troll : Deviance

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 4   
**Hell : Troll : Deviance**   
by Cynthia Taz 

The song used in this chapter is 'Deviance' by Slayer, which belonged to the band itself.   
Other disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

Author note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. The story did seem to have a bit Haibane-Renmei in it... (ah... so temped to write a Haibane-Renmei fic...) Thx again:) 

* * *

_

-- Angel and heavy metal... -- 

_

* * *

...

"Is Xander okay?" Buffy asked as she stepped into the top balcony of the Tower of Rule. Tara was sitting on the sun chair, her hand holding the gray feather, deep in her own thoughts. "Tara?" 

"Huh?" Tara finally looked up at her equal. 

"What's with you guys?" Buffy frowned. "You guys have been acting wired ever since you've talked to Lord... what's that tree again?" 

"Willow." 

"Right. Lord Willow." Buffy said, sitting on the sun chair next to Tara's. "What's wrong? I mean, she agreed to come, so I assume your meeting has gone well... right?" 

"You could say that." Tara paused. "There's nothing you need to worry about." She added quietly, before looking back at the gray feather. 

"If you say so." Buffy frowned harder. "When will she arrive?" 

"Today."

...

Willow slowly made her way down the 'Dead Man's Walk', the path between the Hellegat and the Tower of Rule. She was wearing her usual white shirt and black leather pants. A rucksack slung on her back, slightly bumping against her hips as she walked. Her hands were hidden in her pants' pockets, her head nodding slightly, matching the dark rhythm leaking from her headphone, not caring the demons gathered around her. 

_

I embrace the darkness within / Forever serve beneath its hand  
Horrid thoughts that surface to me / Ceremony bloods command  
I will live through this forever / I have done the things you grieve  
As you kneel before its evil / Death is here deep inside your  


_

"You!" One of the trolls stepped up and stood in front of Willow, blocking her way. Willow looked at him lazily, and slowly took off her headphone. "How dare you to show your face here!" 

"In case you didn't notice, I don't only show my face." Willow cocked her head. "I show up with my whole body... with clothes, of course." She smirked. 

The troll roared and charged towards Willow. He held up his huge wooden bat, swinging it towards the smaller redhead. Willow quickly ducked, easily avoiding the attack, before jumping up, and sent a kick towards the troll's hand. 

_

Skinned alive now naked / Terrorized no humanity  
Seek salvation from an mia god / Empty vessels chanting for your death  


_

The troll screamed in pain and dropped his bat. Looking up, it found Willow standing there, still smirking. The troll roared again, swinging its fist towards Willow. 

_

Walk the streets beneath the shadows / Searching for a cryptic bride  
Eat alive the conscience I hate / Without pain I watch you die  
I will live through this forever / I have done the things you grieve  
As you kneel before its evil / My face is the last you'll see  


_

This time, Willow didn't avoid it. Instead, she held out her palm, easily catching the fist as if it was nothing. Within a second, Willow jumped, her palm still pushing against the troll's fist while she tightened her other hand and connected it towards its jaw. 

_

Soaked in blood the mask you wear / Haunting cries the dead scream for me  
Staring eyes invoke no guilt / I can taste your mind your lifeless  


_

The troll fell onto the ground, hands reaching for its head as blood spilled out from its mouth along with two teeth. Willow smirked again, before picking up the oversize bat, and slowly walked towards the fallen troll. 

_

Face the dead and dying / Feel your life drain through your soul  
Seek salvation from an mia god / Empty vessels chanting for the dead  


_

Willow stopped right in front of the fallen troll, her hand swinging the bat in the air couple of times, the smirk slowly disappeared, leaving only evilness on her innocent face. "Should have picked on your own size." She said, before holding up the bat and connected it towards the troll's head. 

_

Death is yours / Your veins have dried  
Staring eyes of glass now empty / Still you speak with lips so cold  
In my head I hear you cry  


_

The demons that had been cheering were now standing in dead silence as they watched the redhead angel swinging the bat towards the troll's head over and over again until it was smashed into nothing. With the last swing, the bat broke into two, and Willow dropped the remaining onto the ground with disgust. She turned towards the bystanders, raising her eyebrow, before putting on the headphone and walked away. 

_

God is dead can't save me / Taking lives with impunity  
Resurrection of a deviant Christ / Feeding hate to capacity  
Deviance  
Deviance  
Deviance  
Deviance  


_

...

Xander sat on the stairs in front of the Tower of Rule, his eyes focusing on the path in front of him. He had been sitting there all day, his eyes never once moved away from the spot. 

Suddenly, he blinked at the sudden shade of red. He smiled, but the smile slowly turned into a frown when he got a clear sight of the redhead walking towards him. 

Willow slowly matched towards the Tower of Rule, her face and white shirt was now stained with the red blood that had once flown through the troll's veins. She was still wearing a headphone, the heavy metal and the singer's voice still leaking out from it. 

Willow stopped for a second when she saw the familiar black haired angel walking towards her. She could see his mouth moving, a small frown on his handsome face, probably saying something she could care less. 

Lazily, the redhead waved her hand, ignoring the worried angel and slowly moved towards the tower. 

...

"Lord Willow." Buffy greeted, sitting on the throne next to Tara's in the altar at the top level of the Tower of Rule, staring at Willow. "I though Giles said you're an angel." The blond frowned at the lack of halo and wings she had been expecting. 

"I am." Willow answered, but offered no further explanation regarding that subject. She stood in front of Buffy and Tara, her rucksack resting on the floor, her headphone hanging around her neck, a small smirk on her blood covered face. "Sorry about the... delay. A troll had decided to throw me a surprise party. Gonna say though, you're not what I have expected either. Considering to be living in the tallest tower in Hell... you sure are not that tall." 

Buffy jumped out of throne. "How dare you!" Giles and Xander immediately stepped in front of the flaming angel, blocking her way towards Willow. Tara didn't move, but simply sat there, observing the display. 

Willow cocked her head. "I'm not here to social. That's Lord Lucifer's area. I'm merely here to do some... settling. Consider it as a favor from him." She bended down, picked up her bag, and slid it back on her shoulder. "Good day." She nodded at Giles before walking out of the altar, not even bothered to wait for a response. 

"Who does she think she is!" Buffy shouted angry and turned towards Tara, only to find an empty throne.

...

"Lord Willow." Tara called out, catching up with Willow who halted and cocked her head at her just outside the altar. "I'm sorry about Buffy-" 

"There's nothing to sorry about." Willow answered and moved towards the stairs, leaving Tara to follow her. "She is simply telling the truth. As am I." 

"S-still..." Tara shook her head a bit. "Is there anything I can do? Guest room, some water to flesh up..." 

"That is not necessary, Lord Tara. Lord Giles will take care of it. Besides, I am heading out to visit a High Lord... just some catch up." Paused. "It shouldn't be too hard to reach a settlement between the demon lords though. They are not exactly... unreasonable." 

Tara nodded. "Lord Willow?" 

"Just Willow, Lord Tara." 

"Willow." Tara repeated the name softly. "Please, then, call me Tara." Willow side-gazed Tara for a second but did not reply. "I really appreciate that you agree to help." To Willow's surprise, Tara took the redhead's still bloody hands and squeezed them slightly. "Thank you." 

Willow blinked for a couple of seconds. "There's no need to thank me. I haven't done anything yet." Her hands retreated from Tara's warmth, and reached for the headphone, putting it on. "And as I said, it's a favor from Lord Lucifer. Not me. I'll see you later, Lord Tara." She nodded, and walked down the stairs. 

Tara simply stood there, watching, listening to the heavy metal music as it followed Lord Willow disappearing from her view.

...

* * *


	6. Trust : Guilt : Helpless and Defeated

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**  
Chapter 5  
**Trust : Guilt : Helpless and Defeated**  
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

_

-- There's no place for guilt in hell. -- 

_

* * *

...

"Lord Tara." Giles stood from the table as he saw Tara making her way into the library.

"Lord Giles. Please. Do sit down." Tara smiled as she made her way beside Giles and took the empty seat. "Thank you for being here today."

"Yes. Yes." Giles took his glasses off and started polishing it. "I'm very sorry for Lord Willow's behavior..."

Tara smiled kindly. "One should not be found guilty for the behavior of those one cannot control. Besides, last time I check, being honest isn't a sin. Buffy's height is... a bit below the average."

Giles blinked at the reply, and finally smiled when he saw the mischief sparked in Tara's eyes. "Still, I am the one who recommended Lord Willow."

"You trust that she can help."

"Yes." Giles put his glasses back on. "Lord Willow is one of the most feared since she had started working with Lord Lucifer. I did not know how the two met, but I did hear her name being whispered among demons long before she had been accepted under Lord Lucifer's wings. She is well respected in the House of Lords." Giles paused again. "She is our best shot other than Lord Lucifer to settle the wars among the Lords."

"I see." Tara took out the gray feather she had for all these years and stared it for a second. "May I ask..." She looked back up at Giles. "Her halo and wings..."

"This is Lord Willow's story to tell. Though..." Giles took off his glasses and polished it once again. "I believe her wings had the same color as the feather you have kept by your side."

Tara blinked. "Oh."

...

"Willow." Willow raised an eyebrow as she watched Xander flew out from the balcony of the Tower of Rule and landed in front of her. "Can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"Mr. Alexander." Willow nodded, taking off her headphones. "This must be very important. Or else you wouldn't be jumping down from the balcony... or are you simply too lazy to take the stairs? Do imagine, one who does Lord of Hosts' binding, too lazy to even bother to walk..."

"Willow..."

"Yes?"

"I... I am sorry that I haven't been a good friend since your wings..." Xander tailed off, unable to say the word. He took a deep breath before continue. "I... I know I have hurt you. I didn't mean to. You know how other angels think about-"

"Mr. Alexander? If this is what you wish to tell me then you're wasting both our time." Willow said, waving her hand, and walked around Xander.

Xander turned, and grabbed her arm. "Willow..."

"I don't hate you." Willow said quietly, never once turned back towards Xander. "I never hate you. Yes. There were times that I felt hurt, but the time had long passed. I find my place in this existence. And I am happy with it." Willow freed herself from Xander, and finally turned towards the black haired angel, facing him. "A word of advice, Alexander the Throne: there's no place for guilt in hell."

...

Buffy took her usual seat at the top balcony of the Tower of Rule, her eyes fixing on the greens surrounding her. She could see thin smoke from far ahead, knowing that it was another fire caused yet by another war between the demon lords.

Buffy sighed. Every Lords seemed to prey for the throne of the ruler of Hell, even the Lord of Host had sent her and Tara to take over what Lord Lucifer had left. So far there was no direct attempt against Buffy or Tara, but Buffy knew it was only a matter of time they would try to take over, just as they were trying to take over everything they could set their paws on right now.

Losing the place of being the ruler of Hell didn't trouble Buffy - but the thought of having a civil war was. Lord Giles had made it clear that most demon lords were not happy about being ruled by light-bringers, even though most of them were scared of angels and the Lord of Host. Letting the demon lords to do as they pleased would only encourage the thought of civil war against Heaven.

It was before Buffy's time when Lucifer had gone against their Father, but she knew that many innocents had died in the crossfire... and it was not something Buffy wished to see. Not to mention it would only make Lord of Host looked weak and helpless... made her looked weak and helpless. And Buffy hated being helpless.

Helpless wasn't something Buffy was familiar with, until now. Helpless of watching the wars between the demon lords without being able to stop them, helpless of not knowing where to find help... helpless of having to need help in the first place.

Lord Giles did help her and Tara a lot since they had accepted the throne, but there were limits what the demon lord could do. The only thing that Buffy was certain was that Lord Giles wouldn't betray her - wouldn't dare. Lord Giles' power was bonded to the ruler of Hell, aka Tara and she. So if Giles did anything that betrayed their trust, with a slap of figures from Buffy, he would lose all his power in the House of Lords. Not that she thought Giles would betray them... Buffy knew enough about the demon lord that to trust him with all she had, even though the fact that Lord Giles seemed to befriend with Lord Lucifer and Lord Willow had bugged her a bit.

Buffy looked down, and found Lord Willow walking out of the tower with Xander standing there, watching. She couldn't see the expression on Xander and Lord Willow's faces, but from the gesture she could see, Xander felt defeated. It was the way his shoulder dropped made Buffy believed that whatever it was, it had something to do with Lord Willow, and she didn't like it one bit.

Not at all.

...

* * *


	7. Comfort : Familiarity : Home

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 6   
**Comfort : Familiarity : Home**   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

Author note: Thanks MsTree. Yeah, Buffy's definitely not a happy ruler of Hell. To Buffy, she was supposed to be strong and all ruler-y, yet she had to ask someone she didn't even know, someone who worked for Lucifer (who Buffy totally hate) for help. Not to mention Willow's attitude... definitely rub Buffy in a wrong way. There're 2 reasons why I use 'Deviance' by Slayer: (1) Slayer (the band) rules! (2) I think the lyric kinda match the scene I wanna create... though what u said about piano piece when eviscerating hell demons kinda wicked too... (very 'silence of the lamb'... wished I have thought about that before... hehe) Thanks again.

* * *

_

-- The road to home is paved with good intentions... welcome back, Lord Willow. -- 

_

* * *

...

Entrance to Hell : A long long time ago 

Willow stood in front of the Hellegat, her eyes slowly tracing the curve of the screaming souls engraved on the huge stone door. 

After almost a life time, she took a step forward, and placed her hand on one of the twisted faces. But as soon as she touched it, her hand retreated, and she looked down. 

A small drop of blood. 

She cocked her head, her green orbs staring at the foreign red that was now on her skin. Then, her hand reached her mouth, and she licked the blood away. 

Willow closed her eyes, as if savoring that taste. Then slowly, she opened her eyes, and without a second of hesitation, she pushed the gate to hell wide open. 

And she took a step forward... into hell. 

...

Hell : A long long time ago 

Willow stood at the center of blood pool and dead demons, her breathing was hard and fast; body covered by demon blood, her once beautiful gray wings now soaked with red. Her green orbs scanned around the place, until they reached the soul that was lying aside moaning, covered by mad fire ants that had not stopped biting his flesh since his time in hell. 

Slowly, Willow moved towards the poor soul; kneeing down, her hand slowly covered the man's eyes. A bright light suddenly covered the soul, and when it dimmed down, all the ants were gone, and the moans disappeared as the unbearable pain finally stopped. She stood up again, her eyes focusing on the soul who was enjoying the short-lived peace. 

"You do know that other demon lords would not appreciate it, nor would Father?" 

Willow turned towards the voice, and found herself looking at a tall blond angel with golden eyes. "So?" She shrugged, the back of her hand wiping away the blood on her lips again and again, as if trying to wipe away the fool taste of blood in her mouth. "I don't like pain. Not on me. Not on anyone." 

"Pain is redemption of a sinner, or so they believe." He said. "Not even a saint can change their option." 

"But what is saint? What is sinner?" 

The angel said nothing. Instead, he smiled. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions, my little lady." 

Willow shrugged again. "But I have long passed the road." Paused. "We all have." 

"So true." 

...

Hell : A long time ago 

Willow stood at the corridor of the Tower of Rule and watched quietly as two demon lords left. 

"They are not happy with your decision." 

Willow did not even flinch at the voice that suddenly appeared behind her. "I highly doubted that, Lord Lucifer." She turned and faced the blond angel with golden eyes. "To receive the 'Lord' title officially means nothing but only a... title. With or without it, they will still call me 'Lord Willow'. Why bother?" 

"Because you're their 'Princess of East'." Lucifer's eyes burnt into Willow's green. "Their anti-Christ. Your wings give them hope that they will one day be allowed to live where they don't belong." 

"We all know it is nothing but a wild dream." Willow shook her head. "Besides, they fear and hate me as much as they fear and love you." 

It was Lucifer's turn to shake his head. "They fear what I can do, love what I represent and hate what I have accomplished, my little lady." He slowly moved towards the balcony, watching from afar as the two demon lords stepped into their coaches and left. "They want me for who I am, for what I've done; but they want you for what you are, and what you represent in their future. To them, you're..." 

"Family." 

...

Willow stopped by the small river which was just outside the forest that surrounded the Tower of Rule, spreading the cool, semi-red water towards her face, wasting the stain of mortality away from herself. The taste of blood lingered on her lips, giving her an odd sense of comfort... familiarity... home. 

Standing up, she looked around, her eyes stopped as she spotted a group of Bud'rona demons at the edge of the deep forest. She slowly made her towards one of the elephant-size monster, her hand pressing on its pig-like nose, not minding the sharp, conspicuous pangs slightly cutting into her palm. "Hello." She whispered softly. "Wanna going on a trip with me?" The Bud'rona purred softly, its claw picking on the end of Willow's leader pants. Willow smiled. "Thank you." 

Willow took out a bridle from her rucksack, and carefully put it around the Bud'rona. "Comfy?" The Bud'rona purred again, enjoying Willow's hand smoothing its green fur. Suddenly, it turned towards the other direction, and growled. Willow didn't follow its sight; instead, she continued smoothing the demon. 

After sometime, Willow finally stopped, and turned towards the same direction the demon was staring. "C'mon out. I know you're there." 

"Hi Wills." A human formed girl stepped out from behind a huge tree. "Long time no see." 

"How's everything Amy?" Willow asked casually, picking up her rucksack and slid it back on her shoulder. "Still with Rack?" 

"You know that." Amy said, her blue eyes flashed black for a second. 

"Not harm asking." Willow shrugged, and jumped onto the Bud'rona's back, turning her back towards Amy. 

"He wishes to speak to you." Amy took a step closer. "May be a homecoming party." She smirked, her eyes flashed black again. 

Willow didn't turn. "Tell him I do not wish to speak to him." She then pulled slighting at the bridle, instructing the Bud'rona to move deeper into the forest, ignoring Amy who was still standing there, staring. 

"Welcome home, Lord Willow."

...

Buffy cocked her head when she saw two of Lord Giles' servants working on his coach. "Servants." 

The servants turned around, and immediately dropped onto their knees when they saw the pair of wings on Buffy's back. "My Lord." 

"How long have you been working for Lord Giles?" 

"Almost nine hundred years now, my Lord." "Eight hundred years, my Lord." 

"So... you were here before Lord Willow left?" 

"Yes, my Lord." "Yes." 

"Tell me all about her." The two servants looked at each other before turning back towards the blond angel. "And leave nothing."

* * *


	8. Friend : Enemy : AntiChrist

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 7   
**Friend : Enemy : Anti-Christ**   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer:   
- All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All other new stuff belongs to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit.   
- Some of the ideas in this story's coming from comic 'Lucifer', which belongs to Mike Carey and Vertigo.

* * *

_

-- The Anti-Christ is back. -- 

_

* * *

...

"You lied to me, Lord Giles." Tara and Giles were discussing the distribution of the new arrived souls in the library with Xander dosing at the back when Buffy walked in, a deadly expression on her face. 

Tara blinked and stood up, so was Giles. "Buffy?" 

"I trusted you, and you played me." 

"I don't understand, Lord Buffy-" 

"One word." Buffy growled. "Willow." 

"Lord Willow? What did-" 

"You said she could help us, and I trusted you without a second though." The blond turned towards Tara. "Do you know who she was? The 'Princess of East', the antichrist, the demon Jesus!" 

"Yes, Lord Buffy, these were some of the names other demon lords had called her-" 

"You allied us with our Father's enemy! Or is it your plan after all? To have her back so she can rule Hell, so she can lead her demon army and proclam a war against Heaven, making us all look like fouls? Make **me** looks like a foul!" 

"She is not an enemy!" Xander's booming voice caused everything to spun and turned towards him. "Willow is not an enemy. She is my friend!" 

"Your frined! You just met her for like couple of days-" 

"I know her back when we were in the Adam's Garden." Xander explained. "I'm sorry I never told you that but Willow is not our enemy. She is an angel. She is one of us." 

"Not accourding to those **demons**." Buffy turned and narrowed her eyes at Giles. "She listens to a song with lyric 'antichrist is the name of God' for crying out loud!" 

"it's merely a song, Lord Buffy." Buffy snorted but Giles continued. "And regardless the representation she had earned during her time here, Lord Willow is not trying to take over this place, and certainly not raising a war against Heaven. If she had wanted the throne it would have been hers when Lord Lucifier resigned; she needed not to wait until now. She is feared and repected among the demon lords - **that** is the reason why I introduced her." Paused. "She is a friend, and I trust her." 

Buffy studied at Giles for a moment before turning away. "I may trust you, Giles, but I just cannot bring myself to trust her. This job is too important. And before she could prove me otherwise," Buffy slowly moved towards the exit. "Your friend is my enemy."

...

"They don't trust you, not anymore." Willow was now sitting in front of the fireplace in the castle that belonged to Lord Angelus, one of the High Lord in the House of Lords. "They think you betrayed them." He said, as he pouted more wine into Willow's glass that was set on the table in between him and Willow. "And I doubt theose light-brighters turst you either. What is left for you then?" 

Willow side-gazed at Angel for a second, before picking up the glass of red wine and finished it in one go. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, setting the glass back on the table, and let Angel filled it again. 

"Can you?" A small smirk appeared on his angelic face. 

"Not really." Lord Willow answered as she picked up the filled glass again. "Do you?" Paused. "Do you think I betrayed them... you?" 

The smirk disappeared. "What I think is hardly revident." He shook his head. "Do you really want to help those light-brighters? Lord Giles had no choice on the matter, but you... You never do your Father's binding. You don't even have your wings anymore." 

"My wings are my sins, Angel, as your name to you. Just because it cannot be seen doesn't mean it is not here." She then turned towards the High Lord, a small smirk appeared on her pale face. "And me working for Father is the one thing you should never need to worry about, Lord Angelus: I work for myself, and only myself." 

Angel smirked again. "Exclude Lord Lucifier?" 

"I worked **with** him, not for him." 

He snorted. "So why are you here then? You do not want the thrown, and yet you expected us to accept two angels to be our new rulers, regardless that they don't even have the Key of Hellegat. You know as well as any one of us that without the Key no one never accept those angels as anything." 

Willow refused to answer directly. "I need you to call on a meeting in the House." 

"I doubt many of the High Lords will be willing to come. Besides, why should I?" 

Again, Willow refused to answer directly. "They will come." She stared at Angel. "If they know what is the best for them, they will come." Paused. "Trust me." 

Angel studied the redhead for a moment, and sighed. Even if the smirk never did leave his face again. "Do I have a choice?"

...

Willow pulled the bridle, stopping the Bud'rona as she frowned at the small group of demons fighting each other not far ahead, injured souls crowdwarding nearby. Slowly, a small smirk appeared onto her face, even as the small frown still refused to leave. She jumped down from the Bud'rona, securied the bridle and her rucksack, before matching towards the fighting chaos. 

One demon halted when it saw the approaching figure. "Yo-" But before it finished, Willow's hands shot out, and stabbed into its body like a sharp knife, and ripped its' heart out. She then reached for another approaching demon, her figures clawed into its eyesocks, holding its head tightly as her hand reached for her shoulder and torn its head away from its body. Blood splitted on the redhead's face, but she did not react on it as she reached for the third demon and torn its heart out (again). It was only then the other demons finally noticed her existence. 

"Please, do continue." Willow smiled sweetly at the group of demons. "I'm just getting warm up." 

Several demons immediately rushed towards Willow, but were all quickly killed by the redhead. Willow didn't even bother to spend time on them, only to reach for their necks and broke it. Other demons, mostly who had recongnize the pale face, turned and started running away... but not as fast as Willow ran towards them and killed them without mercy. 

Three mintues and eleven demons later, Willow stood in front of the last demon, her head held high, her green orbs staring coldly at it for a second before turning around. "Tell them..." She ordered as she reached for her Bud'rona. "Their anti-Christ is back."

...

* * *


	9. Room : Fire : Darkness

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 8   
** Room : Fire : Darkness **   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

_

-- H O M E -- 

_

* * *

...

Willow took off the bridle on the Bud'rona, and smiled as the monster purred, its head reached for Willow's hand as she stoked the bridge of its nose. "Thank you." She said, and watched as the demon slowly moved back deep into the forest. 

"Lord Willow." 

Willow turned, and found Giles standing there, holding out a white handkerchief. "Lord Giles." She pushed Gile's hand back a bit, refusing the handkerchief as she wipped her face with the back her sleeve. It did not help much though, as the blood was long dried. "You don't have to come pick me up." 

Lord Giles smiled. "I do. It has been a long time since we talked." 

"Not long enough, Giles." Willow said, almost sadly, as they slowly made their way back to the Tower of Rule. "How are you doing? Really? They treat you well?" 

"They do." 

"Good." The redhead angel nodded. "I heard that there were some attacks on the deliver of sinned souls after we left." 

"Yes." Lord Giles sighed. "So far those attacks did not do any damage, but I fear they were merely a start." 

"You think whoever plan these attacks may be planning on something bigger? Taking over the distribution of the sinned souls?" 

"It is a logical conclusion. Mortal soul is the currency here. Whoever control the distribution will have the power over other demon lords." 

"Unless Father decides to halt the delivery and allow every sinned soul to linger on Earth or go to Heaven. It is the reason why Father sends angels to take over the throne of Hell, isn't it? To keep us in a lash, so to speak." 

"You know this better than I do, Willow." Paused. "You asked Lord Angelus to call a meeting for the House of Lords, then slaughtered a group of demons not far away from his land... you want them to know you're back, to make sure that they will all come for the meeting, don't you?" Willow said nothing. "But how are you going to persuade them not to fight and accept Lord Tara and Buffy? They don't even have the key of Hellegat..." He paused again when he saw the darkness sparked deep within the green orbs. "Willow..." 

"Just make sure you show up in the meeting." She said as they reached the tower. "Is my room-" 

"No one has been there since you left. I have made sure of it." Giles said, and watched as Willow heading towards the side corridor that led to the basement. "I'll bring you some water to freshen up." 

Willow waved her hand, and disappeared around the corner.

...

Tara, holding a bucket of water, slowly descended towards the basement. Ever though she had moved into the Tower of Rule for quite sometime, she had never known of the basement, and she doubted Buffy and Xander had either. She was having a walk in the garden when she saw Lord Giles, and found out that Lord Willow had come back and retreated to the basement. "Her room." He had said. 

The blond light-brighter couldn't help but frowned when the light down the stairs became dimmer and dimmer. Since there was no window, the only source of light was coming from the sunlight at the top of the stairs. Finally, she reached the end of the stairs. Facing the door, the bucket of water almost dropped from her hands when she saw the letters carved on the wooden surface. 

_H O M E_

Blinking several times, Tara finally put down the bucket and knocked. When no one answered, Tara knocked again. "Lord Willow?" 

The lock on the door opened with a soft click, but did not open. Tara took a deep breath, and pushed. "Lord Willow?" She called again, and peeked inside. There was no window or any source of light in the room, and the only thing Tara could make out was the ground in front of her. 

"Lord Tara." Willow's voice came from the far corner. "You wish to talk?" 

"If it's okay, Lo- Willow." 

"Come in, then." Tara turned and reached for the bucket, but Willow's voice stopped her. "I can get it later. But please, do close the door." 

"It is no bother." Tara smiled at the general direction towards Willow's before grabbing the bucket and moved into the room, using the other hand to close the door. Only then she had noticed that she could see nothing except darkness. "Um..." 

Suddenly, a warm glow appeared not far ahead. Lord Willow was standing there, a pile of burning woods next to her. "Thank you." Tara smiled again, and looked around. She was a bit surprised that when she found the room was quite similar to the one she had seen Willow the first time: nothing but a quilt on the dirty ground, only this time there was also a pile of burning woods on the corner. 

Willow studied at Tara for a moment. "You are the first except myself to set foot in this room. Lord Giles always leaves everything he thinks I need outside the door." 

"Sorry. I didn't know..." 

"It's okay." Willow moved towards the quilt, which was at the opposite corner of the pile of fire woods, and sat down. "What do you wish to talk about?" 

"I just... we are going to work together, and Lord Giles said you have already asked another Lord to call a meeting, I though..." 

"Maybe we should know each other better?" Willow asked. "Like why do you not see my wings and halo?" 

"If you wish to tell me, yes. Or if you want to know anything about me or Buffy..." 

"Lord Tara, there's one thing I need you to understand." Willow stood, and matched towards Tara. Without a word, she picked up the bucket of water, and poured the water onto the firewood. Within a second, the fire died, and the room was consumed by darkness once again. "Can you see?" The redhead asked. 

Tara narrowed her eyes, willing them to get used to the darkness. But no matter how she tried, she could not even make out her own hand if she put it in front of her face. She shook her head. "No." 

"I can. What you deem as darkness, Lord Tara, it is just as bright as the sun to me. I know most light-bringers believed that Lord Lucifer is twisted, evil, worst of worst; but not even he could see in such environment. Only those who are as one with the darkness can." Tara blinked as a small night that suddenly appeared in front of her. 

Willow was now holding a candle, and carefully, she handed it to Tara. "I'm the **darkness**, Lord Tara, and you and your co-workers are one of the lights." She said. Even her face was blank, Tara couldn't help but wonder if it was sadness that she could taste underneath the cold words. "We will **never** know each other."

...

* * *


	10. Perfection : Imperfection : Faith

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 9   
** Perfection : Imperfection : Faith **   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue.   
Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews. Can't do this without you:) 

* * *

_

-- Faith is hard to come by when you are in Hell. -- 

_

* * *

...

Outside the Castle of Cloud, Heaven : A long time ago 

_ Tara sat quietly outside the Castle of Cloud, her eyes focusing on the gray feather in her hand as she waited for her guide to finish his meeting with several Seraphs. She had followed her guide to Hell to meet with Lucifer, and they had just come back to Heaven. _

"Tara." The young angel looked up, and found her guide standing there with his usual smile. "Ah. A gray feather." He sat down beside her. "You met her?" 

Tara shook her head. "Not really." 

"She's a special lady. Angel with gray wings." A long pause. "Tara, do you believe in perfection? The existence of perfection?" 

Tara thought for a moment, before turning towards her guide. "Um... no? I don't know..." 

"I never believe in perfection." Her guide said. "To me, it is a mean for losing choices. I think Father created everything without perfection because He himself is prefect: and to be so He lost his choices. He wants us to have something that he cannot have, whether they are right or wrong. That's why there's imperfection in Hell, in mortal world... in Heaven." 

"Do you think they are the imperfection in Heaven?" Tara asked quietly, almost fearfully, as she did not know what his guide might say. "Those who don't have pure white wings?" 

Surprisingly, Tara's guide laughed. "My dear sister, don't you see? It is **us** who are the imperfection in Heaven." 

...

Lord Tara's Room, Tower of Rule, Hell : Present 

Tara sat on her bed, the curtains of her window pulled shut, her blue orbs staring at the lighting candle on the huge desk in her dark room. 

Slowly, she reached towards her chest, stroking the feather she had hanged around her neck for years. "I still want to know you..." She whispered into the air. 

"Know me?" Tara jumped when she heard the voice. Buffy was standing at the doorway, her eyebrow raised as she stared at her co-ruler. "You do know me. We have known each other for years, since we met the first day we left Adam's Garden." 

"You startled me." Tara smiled. 

"Sorry. I will knock hard enough to break your door down next time." The shorter blond said sarcastically. "And why is it so dark in here?" She frowned and matched into the room, pulling open the curtains so that sunlight could cover the room. "See? Better." She smiled. 

Tara shook her head at the silly grin on her friend's face. "So, what brings you to little old me?" 

Buffy's face turned serious. "Someone from the House of Lords has called a meeting." Tara nodded. "How do you want to do it?" 

"I don't know. I was going to have a talk with Lord Willow..." Buffy's face darkened. "I know you don't trust her, but I do really believe that she can help." 

"Help who? Us, or herself? Tara, we don't really know her. Sure, Xander said he knew her from Adam's Garden, but it was like what, ten? Twenty thousand years ago?" The shorter blond pointed out. "Seriously. I don't get why you all trust her so much." 

Tara did not answer. Instead, she moved towards the window, and stared at the view it had offered. "Buffy, do you believe in perfection? The existence of perfection?" 

Buffy sent Tara a look. "Changing topic?" The taller angel turned around and smiled. "Well... I guess. I mean, there's Heaven, there's angels... well, most of us anyways, and Father." She paused. "Yeah, I guess I am." 

Tara looked down at the floor and thought for a moment, before looking up at Buffy again. "Then have faith, Buffy. If nothing else, have faith in Father." 

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Faith's kinda hard to come by when you're in Hell, Tara."

...

Xander stood in front of the closed wooden door, his eyes stared at the letters engraved on the wooden surface. He had been standing there for almost fifteen minutes, right after he had heard from Tara that Willow was actually living at the basement. Finally gather enough courage, he reached out to knock, only to have his fist met the air as the door opened itself. 

Willow was standing there, in her room, in the dark. Her green orbs staring un-impressed at Xander. "Is there something you need from me, Mr. Alexander? Or you wish to stand there, staring at my door for couple more minutes?" 

Xander blushed a bit, but gave his old friend his trademarked goofy smile. "Willow." 

"Yes?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you want to go and have a walk with me?" He took a step forward. "It's -" 

"I don't remember inviting you in, Mr. Alexander." 

Willow cold voice halted the black haired angel. He looked down, and found one of his legs had stepped through the doorway. Quickly, he retreated, but looked up and frowned at Willow. "Why do you keep doing that? I just want to make it up for you..." 

"What to make up for, Mr. Alexander?" 

"Xander! My name is **Xander**!" 

"Xander, Alexander... what's the difference? Name is nothing but a word. It gives no meaning except a little pointer pointing at the object it represents. And you are wasting both our time again." 

The redhead turned around, and was about to walk away when Xander took a step forward again. "Where's the Willow that I know?" He pleaded. "The babbling redhead who loves her friends? The one who loves **me**?" 

Willow turned back towards Xander and cocked her head. "Don't you know? She never exists." She turned her back against the black haired angel again. "And please, do restrain yourself from wasting both our time in the future. I'm not here to social." Then, the redhead closed the door, rejected the angel she once called friend from her world.

...

* * *


	11. Chaos? : Mayhems? : Anyone?

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 10   
** Chaos: Mayhems: Anyone? **   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

_

-- ...I still want to know you... -- 

_

* * *

...

Tara slowly descended down the stairs as she prepared to go to her first House of Lords meeting, which was held not far away from the Tower of Rule. She stopped when she saw Willow appeared not far away, with her usual white shirt and black pants, her rucksack hanging on one of her shoulder as she pulled out a headphone from it. "Willow." 

"Lord Tara." Willow greeted. 

"Are you leaving for the meeting?" Willow nodded. Tara looked out of the window. "There's still couple of hours..." 

"There are some... errands I need to run first." 

"Oh. I meant to talk to you before the meeting..." 

"I'm sure Lord Giles will be able to answer all your questions." 

"But he is not the one who called the meeting. You are. What should we do, what should we expect..." 

"You are not expected to do anything, Lord Tara-" 

"Tara." 

"Sorry?" 

"Call me Tara. Please." The co-ruler pleaded silently. 

Willow stared at the blond for a long moment, before continued. "All you need is to show up in the meeting. And if nothing else, I need to get going. Lord Giles will be arrived in a short time. I'm sure he will be more willing to answer any of your questions." 

Tara nodded, staring at the redhead as she moved away. "Willow?" 

"Y-" The redhead was turning back to face Tara when she halted at the sight in front of her. "Yes?" She asked slowly. 

"Even if I may never understand you... Even if you don't want to know me..." The sunlight shone onto Tara, the light reflected from her hair and her eyes, giving the dirty blond a white glow around her. "I still want to know you." 

Even though her expression never changed, Tara could see surprise flashed through her eyes. After staring at each other for almost a life time, Willow finally moved. She nodded at Tara, and left without another word.

...

Buffy, Tara and Xander sat in the white coach with Giles as it slowly made its way towards Grant Hall, the place where the House of Lords held their meetings. "Lord Buffy, this will be your first meeting with the whole body of the House of Lords." Giles said. "Please do keep it as formal as possible." 

"Formal?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't you include Tara in that statement?" 

"I think he's telling you to be careful what you are going say during the meeting." Tara smiled. "Lord Giles know I won't do anything rush. But you..." 

"Hey!" 

Xander frowned. "I don't see why Buffy has to be scared of them." 

"It is more than a title to be the Ruler of Hell, or in this case, Rulers, Mr. Xander." Giles frowned. "It is hard enough to get them to recognize Lord Buffy and Lord Tara; any inappropriate action during the meeting will only make it even harder." He turned towards the window when the coach stopped. "We're here." He opened the door and stepped out, quickly followed by Xander and Buffy, but not Tara. "My Lord?" 

"What about Willow? Shouldn't we wait for her?" 

Giles frowned. "We cannot wait, Lord Tara. The meeting will start at any minute." 

Tara nodded and finally stepped out from the coach and followed the others into the Hall, just missing the red figure outside the gate that surrounded the Grant Hall.

...

The tiro angels and demon lord stepped into the chamber, and immediately, waves of whispers, groans and snorts covered the high ceiling room. 

"Lord Giles!" The cheeky announcer who was standing by the entrance closed the doors and called out with a satisfy smirk on his face - the smirk that disappeared immediately when Giles turned around and growled at him. "L-Lord Buffy the Cherub! Lord Tara the Cherub! Alexander the Throne!" 

Giles shook his head, and led the three angels towards the thrones where the rulers of Hell were supposed to sit. The closer they were, the louder the whispers as the demon lords looking furiously at the three angels, all refused to stand as they should for their rulers in tradition. "Stand, my fellow Lordships!" Giles called out as they reached the front, with Buffy and Tara standing in front of the thrones with Xander and Giles on each of their sides. "As the rulers of Hell have arrived!" 

Waves of protests echoed the chamber. One of the human-form demon lords who was sitting at the front shouted. "We all know you are nothing but a dog that will follow anything that cares to throw you a bone, Lord Giles, but this sure is too much!" 

"I'm rather surprised you would say that, Lord Ian," Giles narrowed his eyes at the demon lord who just insulted him in front of his fellow lordships. "I do remember the time you came to me, begging for me to spare you a soul. If I am a dog, wouldn't that mean you're less than a dog?" 

"Lord Giles, Lord Ian, I do not think it is the time or place to quarrel with each other." Another demon lord, one with a snake head, voiced. "It may be Lord Angelus who had called onto the meeting in the first place, but we all know that it is Lord Willow's return that have us all gathered here. May I ask where is she?" 

Lord Giles took off his glasses and started polishing it. "I do believe-" 

Suddenly, the doors burst opened. Everyone turned towards the entrance, and the whole chamber went silence as Willow stood there, her original white shirt soaked with so much blood that it had turned red, leaving a trail as the redhead moved down the isle. She was holding a huge bag that was make-shifted from a huge sheet, also soaked with blood, giving no hint of what it was holding. 

The announcer was the first to shake himself out of the staring. "Lord Will-" 

"I do believe everyone here knows who I am, announcer. There's no need for that." Willow said. The announcer nodded, and followed the redhead as she matched towards the front. Other demon lords stood and bow at her as she walked pass them. "I see everyone's here. Such a disappointment." 

"You're late, Lord Willow." Buffy grounded her teeth, watching Willow with an un-familiar feeling deep inside her, like acid that was eating her alive. 

"I know." Was Willow's reply. The redhead ignored the murderous look on Buffy's face and turned to the groups of demon lords. "So, what are we discussing? Chaos? Mayhems? Anyone?"

...

* * *


	12. Rulers of Hell : Key of Hellegat : Keepe

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 11   
** Rulers of Hell : Key of Hellegat : Keepers of Throne **   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

_

-- Heaven is the one place that it will never be... -- 

_

* * *

...

"So, what are we discussing? Chaos? Mayhems? Anyone?" Willow asked. The announcer had fetched the golden chair next to the thrones and put it behind the redhead, who did not even bother to look back as she sat. 

Buffy was about to speak up again when Tara took her hand to gain her attention, and shook her head. The taller blond bit back the protest and nodded. The two of them sat down on the throne, once again earning them protests from the lords of demons. 

Giles was about to speak when Willow beat him to it. "I take you all don't want these three here." She said with a hint of amusement as she indicated the three angels behind her. 

Lord Ian spoke. "Of course, Lord Willow. They are light-bringers! They're not one of us!" 

"Interesting point of view." 

Buffy stood, her chest held high as she spoke. "We are the one who are chosen by All-Father-" 

One of the demon lords shouted. "This is Hell, light-bringers! Your **All-Father** is nothing but a mistake of a bitch in heat!" 

"How dare-" 

"ENOUGH!" The sneak-head demon lord's voice echoed in the chamber. Everyone turned towards him as he stood. "We are here to discuss the disorder of Hell since Lord Lucifer's retirement, not to argue with each other." He turned towards Buffy. "Light-bringer, the throne is not to be assigned by your Father, but to the holder of the key of Hellegat, or a lord that is supported by majority of the members of the House of Lords. Since clearly you are not a lord, and clearly not supported by the majority, may I ask you to show us the key of Hellegat?" 

"No." 

The sneak lord raised an eyebrow. "No?" 

"Lord Wilkins," Giles cut in. "You know Lord Buffy and Lord Tara do not possess the key of Hellegat. It has been lost since Lord Lucifer's retirement." 

"Then, Lord Giles, why should we recognize them as rulers of Hell? Or anyone for that matter?" 

"Simple." Willow stood, and the chamber was once again plugged into silence. "Because if you don't, what happened before would be a child's play compare to what will happen." 

Lord Ian narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening us, Lord Willow?" 

"It's simply a remainder, Lord Ian." She smirked at the demon lord. "I did not hesitate killing Lord Sario when I first claimed Hell home, believe me, I will not any hesitation to kill more. I had reached a verbal agreement with Lucifer after Lord Sario that I will restrain myself from killing anyone who had followed the rules that had been set since the birth of the House of Lords, as in respect of the ruler of Hell. That means no ruler, no agreement. Besides," the redhead untied the knot of the huge bag she had bought with her, and immediately, dozens of heads, arms and legs, both demons and human alike, rolled out of it. "I'm not the one who is doing the threatening." She looked around, and picked up one of the demon head, throwing it towards Lord Ian. "I believe it was one of your knights, not?" 

"How dare you?!" 

"Funny you would **dare**, Lord Ian. Did you forget that no troops are allowed within 50 miles of the arena?" Willow's eyes flashed red as she smirked. "Not that I need an excuse to kill." 

"Lord Willow, why don't you take over then?" Lord Wilkins voiced. "There is no question you have our full support. Besides," He eyed the flaming Buffy behind the redhead before turning back his attention towards her. "Surely, for the sake of Hell, you would not refuse the throne of Hell and let it fall into the hands of some amateurs?" 

"I work for no one, Lord Wilkins. But, as you said, for the sake of Hell, I do have a proposal: Lord Tara and Buffy will be the keepers of throne, until such time that the key of Hellegat was being found; then, the throne will belongs to whoever found the key." 

"You must be kidding me!" Buffy growled. "I don't need to listen to you!" 

"You do, actually. This is not your place, Buffy the Cherub; regardless what you were told, the throne does not belong to you, not when you don't have the key of Hellegat. And I do suggest you to restrain yourself; after all, it won't be so pretty when I send your beaten body back to Heaven, now is it?" 

"You-" 

Tara quickly stepped in front of Buffy, stopping her from doing anything stupid. "You proposed to have us as the keepers of throne, what about the fighting that has been going on since Lucifer's departure?" 

"The fighting will stop." Willow bended down and picked up a demon arm, before slowly moving towards Lord Ian. "Any demon lords who do not sated with what they have and caused any trouble, I will personally make sure they will not live for more than a week, just as what I did when I started working with Lucifer..." She stopped right in front of the demon lord, who had fallen backwards as Willow stared at him with cold eyes. "... and what I am going to do." Everyone watched in silence as she swung the demon arm, its claw slashed open Lord Ian's neck. Then, she reached towards its head, tearing it away from his torso. "Lord Wilkins, I believe it is now belongs to you." She threw the head to the snake-head demon lord. 

Lord Wilkins caught head, staring at it for a moment before looking up again. "How can we be sure that the key still exist? That it is not destroyed or got hidden away." 

"Don't be silly. Of course the key is hidden away, or don't you think you would have found it by now?" The redhead grinned, but all it did was adding the chill down other demon lord's spine. "The only place you all cannot reach is Heaven, and believe me, it is one place that the key will never be."

...

* * *


	13. Blood : Feather : Tears

* * *

**Hell: The New Age**   
Chapter 12   
** Blood : Feather : Tears **   
by Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer and such please refer to prologue. 

* * *

_

-- After all, this is the new age for Hell. -- 

_

* * *

...

Willow stared out at the balcony of the Tower of Rule, enjoying the beautiful view that Hell had offered. Tara, Lord Buffy and Xander had joined Lord Giles on the new distribution of sinned souls, learning the fine details of using souls distribution to control the power balance among the demon lords. Willow had decided there was no need for her to join them, as it was the first thing Willow had learned when she first working with Lord Lucifer, and she trusted Lord Giles enough to pass on the knowledge. 

Shaking her head quietly, Willow wondered if she had really thought of the keeper of throne as 'Tara' instead of 'Lord Tara'. Surely, most of the demon lords had refused to address the light-bringers with their titles, but to Willow the word 'Lord' safeguarded her from the angel who, no matter how hard the redhead tried to run, seemed to be getting closer. 

Was she getting soft? Willow frowned. Being an angel with tainted wings, growing soft was not something supposed to be even possible, especially after the sacrifices she had made in order to be able to hide the abhorring wings and halo from angels and demons alike. And yet, here she was, musing her unwanted changes bought by a light-bringer. 

"Willow." 

The redhead turned around, never noticed the frown she had on her face earlier had disappeared without a trace. "Lord Tara." 

"I miss you." 

Willow did not know whether Tara meant she had failed to catch the redhead in the meeting with Lord Giles, or that she felt lost as Willow wasn't in the meeting. Then the redhead frowned harder, wondering why she had wondered about it at all. "Good day, Lord Tara." Willow said quietly, and started moving past the blond. 

The blond light-bringer reached out, and for the first time since the two met, their skins touched. Willow froze, and Tara took the chance to hold onto the small, pale hand. "Please. Don't go." 

The redhead's back tensed for a long moment. Time itself seemed to have stopped until Willow freed her hand from Tara's. Waves of disappointment rolled off the keeper of throne, but the depressing feeling disappeared immediately when the redhead turned back and moved towards the bar, leaning against it. Tara smiled, and joined the redhead as they stared out of the Hell quietly.

...

Tara ran down the stairs towards the basement of the Tower of Rule. It had been three weeks of peace since the meeting with the House of Lords. Even Buffy and Xander had doubted, Tara knew the only reason the other demon lords had accepted the newcomers were because of Willow. And since the evening Tara had managed to get the redhead Lord to stay with her on the balcony, watching over Hell with her quietly, the two angels had been spending their evening together. There were no words between them, only peace and silent acceptance. 

And that was the reason why Tara was now standing right in front of the closed basement door, the reason why the blond had been so shocked when Lord Giles told her that the redhead was leaving for Earth. 

"Come in." 

Tara pushed open the door, not at all surprised that the redhead knew she was there before she even knocked. The redhead had lighted the firewood, letting the red glowing casting onto her pale face as she stared into the fire. "Willow." 

"Yes?" 

"Giles said you're leaving." 

"I am." 

"Why?" 

The redhead stared at the blond for a moment, before turning back towards the fire. "Why not? I have finished what needs to be done." 

"But this is your home, Willow." The redhead spun around and stared at the blond. "Isn't that what you think of this place? Home?" 

Willow blinked slowly. "You are not surprised." 

"Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you have to treat Heaven as your home. Home is where your heart is, where you find most comfortable, most... safe." Tara smiled. "If you stay... maybe... maybe one day I can call this place home too." 

Willow turned away again. "Why? Why me?" She asked. "You know me. What they say about me. What they think of me. I saw you reading one of the more recent records in the library... one of those that... that recorded what I've done..." 

"It doesn't matter." 

The redhead took a step backward, away from Tara, into the shadow. "Are you sure? Have you mistaken me with other ang-" 

"'_The child with the face of innocent descended to Hell, the pure gray on her wings and nucleus black of her halo became the symbol of death as she spread fear all over Hell._'" Tara repeated the passage that she had memorized by heart. "'_Countless demons trembled before her, for their lives became the sacrifices of her unsatisfied blood lust... not even the un-destructible Sario could escape the shadow of the gray wings as his head being displayed on the gate of the Lords' Chamber, the bodies of his warriors scattered in front of his dead eyes as his castle consumed in a sea of fire... this is the Hell of Hell._'" The blond angel moved forward. "I don't care. I don't care what you have done, or what they think about you; I just want to know you." 

The blond stared as Willow let out a hollow laugh, her shoulder tensed, her hands tightened into fists. Slowly, the redhead moved away to the far corner. "Me? Know **ME**?!" Suddenly, red glow surrounded her. Tara blinked as warm liquid spilled onto her face from nowhere. Her hand slowly reached towards her face, and looked down. 

Blood. 

Tara looked up again, and found Willow had turned around and faced her; a black halo on her head, giving out cold white glow as pair of bloody gray wings flipping slighting against the redhead's back. "Don't you see?!" The redhead's green orbs were large and wide, tears roaming down her cheek, staring at the blond painfully as she gestured herself. "This is me! What you want to know is t-this... this **FREAK**!" 

Tara stared at Willow for a moment, before taking a step, then another, then another. The redhead tumbled backward at Tara's silent aggression, helplessly watching the blond moving closer and closer as her gray wings pressed against the cold wall. 

No where to hide. 

"You're not a freak." Tara said quietly. "'Freak' is nothing but a ghost image... a meaningless perception." She pulled out the grey feather she had with her all these time, unchained the necklace, and placed it into the redhead's palm. "I've been waiting for so long... please don't take her away..." 

Willow looked down at her shaking hand, the gray feather that had once belonged to her. New flash of tears streamed down the pale cheeks, and the blond slowly reached out, gathered the redhead angel into her arms. 

"Please don't take yourself away from me."

...

Giles slowly made his way down the road, enjoying his day in the garden of the Tower of Rule. It had been some time since he had been able to relax and took a walk without worrying everything that was happening in Hell... at least not since Lord Lucifer had retired and left with Lord Willow. But now that Lord Willow had come back, the demon lords had stopped fighting against each other, Giles felt like a huge burden had left from his shoulder. 

Of course, Lord Giles knew, the peaceful time would probably end real soon. Words had already flown around about several demon lords hiring demons looking for the key of Hellegat, and it would only be matter of time before chaos descend upon Hell again. Giles could only hope that the two keepers of throne would be prepared for what to come. 

Stopping just below a huge oak tree, Lord Giles looked up, and found Lord Willow standing at the balcony, watching far ahead. The redhead angel was supposed to have left weeks ago, but for reason she refused to elucidate, she had stayed. The demon lord did not mind her staying, though it did pluck his curiously - what had changed her mind? 

Giles looked up again, and found Lord Tara appeared on the balcony. Lord Willow did not seem to react to the newcomer, even when the blond stood behind her and put her arms around the redhead's slim torso, her head resting comfortably on the redhead's shoulder. 

Suddenly everything became clear as day. Slowly, he moved away, a smile linear on his face. 

"After all, this is the new age for Hell."

...

* * *

End Note: **The story had not gone exactly where I've wanted but given that the number of chapters i've edited out the story had turned out much better than expected. Hope you guys like this story too. :)**

* * *


End file.
